Satellites and heavier-than-air aircraft, both manned and unmanned, have been used for many years to perform tasks associated with gathering aerial images. However, these techniques generally obtain the images from relatively high altitudes, which presents several disadvantages such as precluding optimal look angles for the imaging device and introducing the potential for cloud cover to occlude the imaging device. In addition, these techniques generally include on-board continuous propulsion and steering systems, which increase the weight of the overall system, and increase the costs in obtaining the images. Furthermore, the continuous propulsion and steering systems tend to interfere with the quality of the images collected.
In addition to satellites and heavier-than-air aircraft, lighter-than-air aircraft (e.g., balloons, airships, dirigibles) have been used to obtain aerial images. However, these devices have disadvantages associated with the use of on-board propulsion systems as the sole means of lateral movement and being able to maintain a particular altitude during flight to obtain images at a desired look angle.
Therefore, there is a need for lighter-than-air systems, methods, and kits for gathering aerial images.